Occupation
by blueaorta
Summary: OP universe, but a different situation. Zoro arrives at fighting school, meets a strange roommate, and notices that all is not as it seems. ZoLu. Rated for torture. and perhaps yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is the first fic I have ever written. It's OP universe, but the situation is different. And yes, I realize the title is awful._

_There will be both Zoro x Luffy and torture in later chapters. Also some minor pairings, and Sanji x Nami is the only one I'll reveal right now._

_Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece. I own Pin Island. _

Ch. 1

Arrival

He closed his eyes as he lay on the deck, glad to be finished with registration. The sun warmed his face, and he nearly smiled. _Off at last_. Off to a place where he could get stronger every day. And if it turned out not to be all it was promised to be, if Pin Academy was really populated with cowards and pansies, he would just leave. It wasn't a normal school, so they wouldn't try to keep him there. Not that he had been to a normal school in the past few years. He relaxed and drifted off to sleep, one hand on the three long katana looped onto his grass-green haramaki.

Zoro gave a start and grasped at his sword as two loud voices invaded his nap.

"But Ace-" This guy sounded like a ten-year-old child. Zoro opened one eye, but he couldn't see anyone through the stubbornly opaque oak railing. _No surprise there._

"No buts. I'm going, and you're staying. There's no way I can stay, and there's also no way you're coming to the Grand Line." This voice sounded related to the first one. It was that of a man in perhaps his early twenties. He drew out his vowels, giving his speech a languid, sleepy quality that only slightly muffled the real warmth in his tone.

"Fine. But I'm coming after you the _minute_ I graduate. I won't even change my clothes. And I'll have adventures, and beat lots of bad guys, and-" The younger, excitable voice was cut off mid-sentence once more.

"Yeah, I know. I believe you, no, don't look at me that way, you know I do. Alright, there's the signal. I'll miss you loads. Bye."

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Ace! Bye!"

Zoro frowned. That kid was too noisy. Somebody needed to distract him, and he needed to go away. Zoro was enjoying the sun and he wanted to sleep.

A nasal voice joined the loud one, along with several thumps and a yelp as if someone's toe had fallen victim to a heavy piece of luggage. Soon both voices moved off to different parts of the ship. Zoro yawned widely and settled back into his duffel bag. It made a good pillow.

Strange as it seemed, he was looking forward to his first day at Pin. As long as he didn't get lost in the corridors, he would be able to concentrate on his classmates, and here he might actually be interested in them. A fighting school like Pin was a rare place, and there were sure to be lots of powerful freaks to try himself against. Actually, now that he thought of it, Pin had to have something extra-special about it, because hadn't there been a law passed a few years ago condemning fighting schools on this model because of their high criminal output? Eh, whatever. It didn't matter whether the place was legal or not; half the people there were supposed to be in jail anyway.

He had requested a single room, and with such aggressive students, Pin was careful to give loners their space. Soon he would be settling into the first home he'd had since he'd left the dojo years ago. Zoro's mouth parted slightly, and he began to snore as he fell back asleep.

A bump alerted him to their arrival at Pin Island. Zoro shook out one of his legs (it had fallen asleep during the seven-hour boat ride) and picked up his duffel bag. It was light, perhaps because all it contained were the most basic of possessions: a change of clothes, a polishing rag for his katana, a toothbrush, and a jacket. That was all he needed. As he moved steadily through the melee of colorful students disembarking, he couldn't help but wonder that some of them had brought so much.

Zoro could barely even see one student under the enormous olive-green satchel on the guy's back. The girl with him had been more economical, and was carrying only a small, sky-blue suitcase. She looked too frail to be a combatant, but then her friend with the big green satchel didn't look terribly menacing either. He was waving his arms wildly as he staggered about beneath his gargantuan burden. They weren't the weirdest there, though. Not by a long shot.

A guy whose black hair stuck out from his head like bent fingers was biting his lip intensely, and next to him a chipper-looking blonde in a yellow mini-dress and matching hat kept whispering things to the trench-coat-clad man on her other side and then giggling. They were all annoying as hell. Zoro breathed deeply and waded through the weirdos as quickly as he could.

Emerging on the other side of the crowd, he finally had a chance to observe his surroundings. Pin Island was small. As he looked inland from the ship, there was beach, then lush forest, then a mountain. At the mountain's verdant peak perched a wide, sun-colored tower that Zoro assumed was Pin Academy. There was a winding trail leading all the way to the summit through the trees, and the first students were beginning the climb. Zoro adjusted his duffel bag and plowed onward and upward.

When he finally arrived at the top, Zoro's legs were a little sore. _I'm going to run up here every morning. It's so weak to get sore from climbing a mountain._ He had done better than most of his classmates, however. The man in the trench coat was panting, hands on his knees, as his giggly blonde friend kept up her steady stream of comments and shrill laughter. A skinny man who had been daft enough to ride a unicycle all the way up had collapsed, his checkered scarf soiled with the red dust of the packed dirt ground. Quite a few people had had to sit down and were leaning against the yellow tower or the rock walls of the spacious enclosure to which they had ascended.

"All right! We're all here, so let's get started. It's always so nice to have some new faces around the Academy," cackled a scary-looking old woman in the black and orange uniform of school staff. "I'm Kokoro baa-san, and I'm always here if any of you freshmen need me. First door on the left when you go in the front. I can help you with anything: lost clothes, new school supplies, broken laundry machine, you name it. Now come on in, and let me show you around."

The scary crone led them in through a utilitarian concrete hallway, keeping up a steady stream of what was where and how to do things Zoro didn't care about. The group meandered through a seemingly endless maze of gray hallways, some of which opened onto larger rooms like the cafeteria and the dining hall. Zoro didn't want to get lost on the first day, so he concentrated on staying with the group and was still with them when Kokoro opened a giant set of doors and ushered the students into the auditorium.

People milled about, waiting for their names to be called. Zoro put down his duffel bag against a wall and laid his head upon it, his three golden earrings clicking against each other as he got settled. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He would have liked a nap, but he would have missed his name and thus his room assignment, so he contented himself with listening in on the conversations around him.

"It's my blanket! I brought it from home!"

"No, you dumbass, it's mine. I bought it at my village market. They aren't made anywhere else. Look, I can prove it." Zoro groaned inwardly. _Trust the most dangerous college students in the world to bicker over a blanket._ He moved on to the next voice that singled itself out from the rest.

"…So now you owe me five thousand belli. That's great, with interest it'll be twenty thousand, with an additional thousand for every time you look at a pretty girl."

"Haiii! I would never _dream_ of not paying you back, oh beautiful light of my life, most gorgeous of kawaii ladies…" And it went on. Zoro snorted in disgust and listened for something more interesting.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would you chase a dream? It won't get you anywhere," rasped a deep, reckless voice. "Dreams are for pussies. You just can't appreciate what you could get from what's in front of you." The voice chuckled, and a chorus of other voices cheered it on.

"Be a show-off! Show this guy what a _real_ pirate does."

"Beat him up, weaklings like him are such a nuisance."

"Well?" continued the raspy voice. "Anything to say for yourself, _pacifist_? I guess not. Here's something to think about."

There was a loud thud as someone w

as slammed into the wall. Zoro could hear repeated punches and the drip of blood to the floor. At the front of the room, names were still being called, and now that he listened, the speaker was getting close to his.

"… Roronoa Zoro, Hall 6, room 12. Oh wait; there's been a room change. Please report to Gin, the proctor of Hall 6." Zoro frowned. _This sucks. I better not get stuck with a roommate._ He stood, picked up his bag, and walked over to the proctor table. Gin was a slim, efficient-looking man a few years older than Zoro with deep shadows beneath his eyes and a sincere smile of welcome.

"Hello, I take it you're Zoro-san?" he asked. Zoro nodded curtly. "Welcome to Hall 6, Zoro-san. Unfortunately, one of our students was discovered at the last minute to need a single room rather urgently." Gin jerked his head to indicate an enormous, pale man in iron armor with a luminescent round hat and a smug expression. _Okay, he takes the weird prize for the day. It's probably a good thing he's in a single_, mused Zoro.

"Since he's in a single, I'm afraid you got moved into a double. I know you requested a single, but this is the best arrangement we can make for now. Between you and me, my room is empty for most of the day, and you're welcome to stop by if you need to be alone. I'm actually barely ever in there, so it wouldn't matter if I had a double, but the proctor has to have the room with the DenDen line. Since your was the only room change in our hall, I'm free now and I can show you over there."

_Shit. I don't think I'll be able to cope with having some maladjusted sociopath in the same room as me 24/7. If they don't watch it they'll end up with one limb too few in the first week._ Zoro kept a stony, blank demeanor as he followed Gin out of the auditorium.

"You'll need a map of this place, it's a lot bigger than it looks," continued Gin. "Hall 6 is pretty accessible to the rest of the school though. We're lucky that way; the Hall 12 kids have to walk for almost fifteen minutes to get to the training grounds. For the first few days you should try to always be with somebody while you're walking around so you don't get lost, even if you do have a map, but by the end of the week you ought to be okay." Zoro didn't really care about maps. He asked Gin about the fighting part.

"Well, you'll have your first fight within the first few days, though they aren't the only classes you'll take. Two teachers will grade a fight, and they'll give you a list of practices and workouts to improve your style or stamina or whatever needs improving. They're serious fights, though. You get suspended and have to take moral classes for giving somebody a permanent injury, but pretty much anything healable is allowed. For example, you could give somebody a huge slash with lots of blood loss from those katana, but you'd get punished for taking a hand. Breaking most bones is okay, just not the backbone. You'll hear all of this again tomorrow, though, and we're here, so let's go see your roommate." Gin gestured at one of the blue doors lining the hall they were in. The iron plate on the door said Room 12, Hall 6. "After you."

Zoro opened the door cautiously. The room was small, with

stone walls and a large window with a view of the sea. Two long, skinny futons lay by opposite walls, and there was a wooden chest, a desk, and a rickety chair next to each. Somebody had thrown the contents of a backpack messily across one futon, scattering clothes all over. The dripping of a just-turned-off shower came from behind a gray door, and a straw hat with a red band hung from the doorknob. _Well, at least doubles get their own bathrooms. Better sharing with one person than with half the hall_. Zoro set down his duffel on the remaining futon.

"Arigotou, Gin-san. Is there anything else I should do today?"

"Nope, just hang out here or in the hall. Get to know people; Hall 6 is a good group. See you later, Zoro-san." Gin left, and Zoro sat on his futon, thinking. He should probably unpack, but he could really use a nap. He yawned hugely and lay down, glad the busy day was over and he could finally sleep.

The bathroom door slammed open as a skinny, shirtless boy tumbled out, followed by the contents of a towel rack. The towel rack itself followed with a clang, bouncing off of the doorframe and hitting the boy on the head as he tried to sit up. The kid untangled himself from the mess and stood, surveying his handiwork ruefully. Then he saw Zoro.

"Hi! Are you my roommate? I like your hair. I'm Monkey D. Luffy," he exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Roronoa Zoro," said Zoro. He looked Luffy up and down, and didn't see anything to be impressed with. Luffy was short and slight, with messy black hair, huge dark eyes, and dim blue bruises all over his skinny torso. He didn't seem to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but Zoro sure did.

Luffy saw his roommate looking and his cheeks colored. He went back into the bathroom, to reemerge silently a few seconds later wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of sandals in addition to his cuffed jeans. Zoro didn't show as overtly what else he noticed about Luffy; the skinny boy's shirt was stained with half-dried blood.

Zoro closed his eyes and went to sleep, and Luffy sat on the floor and watched him.

--------------------------------------------------

_Hope you like it so far! Please review, and if you do I promise my writing will get better as the story goes on. Tell me if my characters are OOC, especially, because I'm a little worried about that. Thank you so much!_


	2. The First Day

_Sorry for the typos in the last chapter; hopefully this one will do better. I'm totally psyched for writing the next one. You'll see why at the end of this chapter. I know these chapters are short, but it's hard to keep getting them out if I make them longer. _

_Thank you so much ocean-view-luffy and One Piece Fan Girl 001 for reviewing! You guys are awesome._

Ch. 2

First Day

When Zoro woke up, he was greeted with the sight of a slim, naked back. Luffy was changing his shirt. The swordsman lay and watched his roommate change, feigning sleep when Luffy peered anxiously over his shoulder. Luffy took forever with the buttons, and when he finally finished Zoro gave an enormous yawn to show that he was awake.

"You going to dinner?" asked Zoro. He hoped this kid would give him some time by himself here; Gin was nice, but Zoro doubted the truth in his offer of time alone.

"Nope. I wouldn't be able to find my way there, and besides, I don't know anyone here but you. I'll go if you're going," Luffy said hopefully, and it was clear that there was nothing he wanted more than to go. His dark eyes opened wide as he looked plaintively at Zoro.

_Why me? I requested a single because I wanted to avoid getting stuck with somebody always tagging along. This kid is such a whiner. Sure, he's cute, but geez, what kind of idiot can't go to dinner by himself? Oh wait, me. But that's different. I can cope once I'm there, it's getting there that's the issue. Totally different. Luffy's just pathetic._

"No. We're roommates. It doesn't mean we have to spend time together or talk to each other. It just means we sleep in the same room," snapped Zoro.

"But since we sleep together, and I don't know anyone else, I… well, I guess I'll just stay here. You can unpack. I won't watch. I brought some comic books to read," said Luffy.

"Whatever, that's fine," replied Zoro. He unpacked, carefully folding his clothes as he put them in the chest. He could hear Luffy leafing through the comics, but he also felt the boy's eyes on his back. Soon Luffy gave up all pretense of reading and simply watched Zoro. _This is so friggin' creepy. What the fuck is up with him? _Out loud Zoro said, "I thought you weren't going to watch me."

"I wasn't, but the comics aren't any fun by yourself," Luffy replied. "Hey, I know! Let's play a game!"

"Uh, I'm kind of unpacking…"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Zoro finished unpacking and took out his polishing cloth to begin work on his katana. Luffy watched him silently.

Finally Zoro burst out, "What the fuck is up with you? Go make some friends or something. You're energetic, go meet the rest of the hall."

"I would, but people don't like me."

"Why not? They're all freaks, you're a freak, everyone here's a freak. It shouldn't be a big deal. I just don't do things like that, but you should."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Okay, whatever. Just don't expect me to listen to your issues."

"That's great, Zoro! I'm glad you don't mind my being here," exclaimed Luffy. _That is so not what I said_, thought Zoro. _I wonder if he would've reacted this way to anyone, or if it's a special treatment reserved for people who don't like other people._

Beaming, Luffy lay down on his futon to sleep. He lay there for a while, unblinking, and eventually stopped smiling as he fell into restless dreams. On the other side of the room, Zoro lay awake in the dark, his body tensed for a reason he couldn't name. Maybe it was just anticipation for the morrow and the fighting it would bring.

Zoro woke at dawn. He was definitely planning on running that mountain this morning. He slipped out of the door silently, careful not to wake his roommate, who was sprawled across his bed with the straw hat clutched tight to his chest like a stuffed animal. As Zoro padded down the hallway in what seemed like the right direction, he noted that he was the only one up; all the doors but his own had their owners' shoes next to them. Luffy seemingly hadn't noticed the shoe protocol, because there was a conspicuous empty space where his sandals should have been.

Zoro turned right, then left, then right, figuring that sooner or later he would come to a hall he recognized. Once he just barely avoided an awkward encounter with some shower-bound girls. Luckily for Zoro, their chatting echoed from the high concrete ceilings, and he turned an extra left to put some distance between himself and them.

He went down a few staircases here and there for good measure, because he remembered something about Hall 6 being high in the tower, so it only made sense to go down. The air got a bit heavier as he descended, and soon there were no more windows, only dim fluorescent lamps with half their bulbs burned out.

He emerged, finally, into the biggest hallway yet. He definitely hadn't been here before. There weren't any windows; instead, each side of the hall was divided by stone partitions into bar-fronted jail cells. A pale, flickering glow was cast by the cheap fixture on the ceiling, and by its light Zoro saw that the deep cells he was walking past were empty. He stopped himself from shivering by tensing his muscles. _It's not even that cold down here, just a little damp. Must be a basement. It's weak to shiver, though._

Zoro felt at his waist for his katana, but his hand grasped at the empty loop in his haramaki. _Crap, this place gives me the creeps_. He missed the reassuring feel of being armed, missed the knowledge that he could shred anything that came his way. He walked a little faster, eager to get out of the hallway and back to the relative normalcy of Pin.

A huddle of shadows slumped against a wall caught his eye, and Zoro drew back, aghast. _A body?_ It certainly looked like one. The body of a tall, long-limbed man, perhaps distinguished in life. In death, hanging from a chain on either wrist, hair fallen forward to shadow his eyes, he looked diabolical. _But how did he die?_ thought Zoro. _He looks as if he's only sleeping-_

The man raised his head. His eyes met Zoro's in the half-light as his lips quirked up into some twisted semblance of a welcoming smile. Zoro took a hint from common sense and ran.

He ran straight. Straight into a wall. _Shit._ He had been so preoccupied with the creepiness of the passageway that he had completely forgotten to look in front. He turned, panting slightly, only to see the prisoner watching him with amused eyes.

"The exit's that way." Zoro didn't look at the man again and ran back the way he had come, taking the first flight of stairs he came to three at a time. By sheer luck, he quickly found himself back in Hall 6. It was deserted; he was late for class.

Zoro rushed into their room, grabbed his katana, and followed the steady murmur of voices that hummed through the air. He wondered how Luffy was coping by himself. As he loped steadily down the hall, he realized that he wouldn't be able to escape from being with Luffy all the time.

This morning had been an exception; sooner or later the kid would follow him on his workouts too. _And I didn't even get to run the mountain_, he thought._ I need to find the way we came in with Kokoro yesterday. _

The voices of his fellow students grew louder, and he rounded a corner before skidding to a halt at the sight of the chaos before him. It was like yesterday, only worse, because today the returning students were here too. Zoro didn't even bother watching the crowd this time; it was distracting and gave him a headache. Everybody was waiting for their class assignments, so naturally they all had to be crammed into the assembly hall. There wasn't even room to lie down properly, so Zoro leaned against a wall.

"Zoroooo! I'm so happy you're finally here," yelled Luffy as he squeezed out from between two other students. His black hair was disheveled and he was breathing hard. "Man, it's hard to get through this crowd. There are so many people here, Zoro! All these people. Isn't it cool?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Zoro crossed his arms, then uncrossed them. Something about Luffy made him feel undeniably awkward, and he didn't like it. He normally couldn't care less what anybody thought, said, or did, unless it involved messing with him.

Luffy, on the other hand, didn't seem to think, say, or do anything that didn't mess with Zoro. It just wasn't 'messing' the way Zoro usually thought of it. He couldn't simply dispatch the kid with Wadou, because then he would have been kicked out of Pin, but it irked him that he didn't really want to, either.

Briefly Zoro wondered how on earth Luffy had gotten somebody to pay good money for him to go here. Luffy really, _really_ didn't seem like a ruthless fighter. If anything, he seemed like the kind of idiot that would probably hit his opponent by accident and then apologize. Well, okay, maybe not quite apologize, but the accident part was spot-on.

A resounding "HELLO!" echoed through the room. Zoro blinked, then looked at the black podium that stood like a lighthouse at the edge of the stage. A lovely dark-haired woman stood behind it, peering at the megaphone in her hand as if startled that it had made a sound at all. She noticed the crowd of people staring at her and gave a small smile before continuing in a more subdued tone.

"Hello once more, everyone, and welcome to a new year at Pin Academy. Today will be mostly a day of instruction and introduction, with a few of the first fight assignments near the evening. Returning students, please go to your halls and meet with your faculty members to find your classes. New students, stay where you are. Today is the day you finally learn what your school is here for."

The older students made a mad rush for the door, nearly sweeping Luffy off of his feet. Arms, legs, heads, and coattails flew by in a violent hurry to get outside for no reason at all. Luffy grabbed onto Zoro's left arm and held on to his bicep with a death grip as the tide of students surged around him. When it finally ebbed and subsided, the new students looked slightly battered.

"What the fuck, Luffy? Let go," Zoro commanded. "What're you clinging to me like that for?"

"Sorry, Zoro. But that was so funny, I thought I was going to be swept away by all the people for a minute there," laughed Luffy, his smile bigger than ever. He steadied himself and let go of Zoro, slipping his straw hat onto his head as he did so. On the stage, the woman lifted the megaphone again, this time addressing the younger students.

"New students, as you know, Pin is the last fighting school on this model in the world. We are pleased to have you here today, and we hope that your being here will enrich our community.

"You will be taking regular classes in addition to fighting, so I suggest that you not forget all you learned before just yet. I myself will be instructing some of you in history. Classes will take up your mornings, training your afternoons, and fighting your evenings. Today, however, is an exception. Since we need to see all of you fight before we can rank you and pair you with those near your level, we will be assigning the first few fights today. Please line up against the far wall. This is where I hand you over to your fighting teacher." The woman retreated backstage.

A tall, muscled man with silver hair strode in through the door, surveying the students with quick eyes through the smoke that billowed from the cigars in his mouth. He was followed by a slim, bespectacled young woman wearing an orange T.A. badge and carrying a katana.

"Stand up straight or I'll whip your ass," commented the man to a slouching blond in a dark suit. The blond muttered something. "What was that? You wanna repeat it? 'Cause I've got a whole lot more experience than you do."

The T.A. tugged at the man's sleeve. "Smoker-sensei, you need to teach the class. He'll learn." Smoker turned and looked down the line of students.

"I suppose you're right. Listen up, newbies. The rules for fighting here aren't written down anywhere, so you'll just have to know them right off the bat. No fatalities or we send you to jail. No maiming or we send you to jail. No permanent injuries or you get moral classes. No broken backs or you have to help out in the infirmary for a week. Until we assign them, no fighting in teams. Fighting in the hallways must not impede on anyone else's passing through them. The victor is usually determined by either the better grade or a forfeit, but if you knock somebody out that can help you win too. After every fight, Tashigi-san will give you a list of workouts and practices. They are for you to do. You will do them at least ten times over before we let you fight again. If you know what's best for you, you'll do them twenty times."

Tashigi posted a long list by the door. She turned to face the room and said clearly, "These are your fighting assignments for the first day. Only a few of you will actually have time to fight today, but the rest of you ought to watch in order to see what it's all about." She proceeded to read out the list, and Zoro crossed his arms again. _I bet I won't even get an assignment. The fights probably aren't that interesting when you're not in them. _Tashigi droned on and on, and a few students lifted their heads as their names were called. Some looked excited, a few looked evil, but most just looked nervous.

"…Roronoa Zoro versus 'Big Knife' Sarquiss." Zoro perked up. Next to him, Luffy's grin was as bright as a headlight.

"So cool, Zoro! You're gonna kick that guy's ass, right? You're strong," he gushed. Zoro grinned back recklessly. A fight. Finally, something was going well for him.

_How did you like it? Now you know what I'm psyched for. I love fight scenes. _

_I'm pretty sure there aren't laundry machines or fluorescent lights in the One Piece world. So it's a little different. Sue me. (actually, please don't.)_

_Please review, even if you think it's not worth it. Your reviews will help me improve and maybe the later chapters will be worth it!_


	3. Fight

_Hi again all! It's the third chapter, and the first one that's rated M for anything other than language. If you're squeamish, just skip a few paragraphs when you hit the blood; it doesn't last too long. I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I feel like I'm finally getting into the swing of the story and of my characters. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!_

Ch. 3

Fight

Zoro fingered his katana handles, getting a feel for which would be best to use against the opponent standing in front of him. He really doubted he'd need all three to deal with Sarquiss.

He held on to Sandai Kitetsu for an extra minute or two. It was always a challenge to keep limits on the cursed blade's bloodlust in a fight, but he could definitely see taking Sarquiss down with lacerations to tire him out. Maybe fight with Kitetsu, and take him out with Yubashiri? That sounded decent. No way was he unsheathing Wadou for anyone who wasn't a damn good fighter.

Sarquiss towered over Zoro. He was pale, with sky-blue hair and an enormous white fur coat that left his muscled chest exposed. _What a dumbass_, thought Zoro._ That coat'll slow him up in a fight, and I can still see his torso to predict his movements._ A huge, bent blade hung by Sarquiss' side. He wore peppermint-striped pants and gloves. Zoro decided that his opponent was a poser. He would leave the bandana on his arm for now.

"Start!" Tashigi called crisply. Zoro unsheathed an inch of Kitetsu and slid it smoothly back into place with a _sshk._ He wasn't about to draw yet; that would give Sarquiss knowledge of his tendencies and style.

Sarquiss smiled, showing his teeth. "I thought this was a battle. Are you just going to stand there like a wimp?" He drew his blade and advanced, eyes narrowed as he watched Zoro, who stood still as a statue. Sarquiss began to sidle around, looking at Zoro from every angle. Zoro stayed put and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He could sense it when Sarquiss opened his lips again, and decided not to pull any punches.

"Shut up and fight, dipshit." Finished, Zoro closed his mouth and concentrated once more.

He could hear the wind outside, the whispering of the spectators, the scratching of Tashigi's pencil on her clipboard, and much more. He could feel Luffy leaning forward breathlessly, cheeks flushed, almost tipping over into the fighting enclosure. A faint smile came to Zoro's lips, and Kitetsu hummed happily in his hand. It would have been unnerving had Zoro not shared the blade's eagerness for bloodshed.

Behind him, Sarquiss shifted, and Zoro was there, eyes open, Kitetsu holding the scimitar easily in place as its wielder strained to move forward and finish the slash he had begun. Zoro grinned arrogantly up into Sarquiss' face and released the tension, sending Sarquiss' blade spinning through the air. _Oh, no fun. He can't even hold onto his weapon. He won't forfeit, though. He looks as if he's got something to prove._

Zoro stood back and sheathed his blade.

"You want to get that?" he asked. Sarquiss spat on the ground and sauntered over to his knife where it lay. _That's his problem. He doesn't understand his weapon. Not as much as he thinks he does, anyway._ _It wouldn't have left him so easily, otherwise._ Zoro decided to show off a bit.

Sarquiss stooped and picked up his knife. More cautious now, he stayed where he was, waiting for Zoro to make the first move. The air burned with pressure.

Zoro grinned at the invitation and swaggered over, hand on Kitetsu. It was too warm in the hall, so he took off his shirt, feeling the heat flow around his tight bronze torso and ruffle his hair. His earrings chimed as he drew his blade, the small sound ringing through the hot, hushed room.

Sarquiss scowled at his bravado. Zoro smiled and flashed forward to open a small gash on the other man's cheek. The room gasped, and Luffy yelled, "Go, Zoro!" before somebody hushed him.

Sarquiss wiped his cheek with one pale hand and stared at the blood. He seemed to gather resolve from the sight of it, for he discarded his ridiculous furry coat and settled into a fighting stance as it fluttered to the ground. But to no avail, for Zoro was thrown into an inexplicable joy by Luffy's cheer and stepped forward once again, sweeping Kitetsu in a weightless arc that left red rivulets dripping down Sarquiss' arms.

Sarquiss gritted his teeth and rushed forward, swinging his knife in a wide, powerful figure eight. Zoro sidestepped and spun to leave a long cut on Sarquiss' bare back. His opponent turned, panting as he dripped blood on the clean concrete floor.

_Isn't he going to give up?_ wondered Zoro. _What's he fighting for? He's only going to sustain more blood loss if he lets me keep going. It would be better to forfeit; I haven't even used a real attack and he's sinking fast._ Kitetsu quivered in his hand, reminding him to return his thoughts to the fight just as Sarquiss lunged at him.

Zoro slipped to one side, but he was a fraction of a second too late to completely escape the knife, and it nicked his arm. Standing up straight, he looked back at Sarquiss and deliberately raised his bloody arm to chin-level. He held Sarquiss' eyes with his own as he extended his tongue and licked the slick blood from his tan skin.

The metallic, salty-sweet tang sent a warm finger up his spine, and he lifted Kitetsu. The blade was thirsty; Zoro would help it quench that thirst.

He walked over to Sarquiss and raised Kitetsu above his head. Sarquiss flinched and swung his knife up to meet the katana, but Kitetsu was already flickering down, cross-hatching his pale chest with shallow cuts. It was a dance: Zoro flashing forward, back, around his opponent, covering his waxy skin with cuts like fine lace, and Sarquiss, moving quickly and desperately, but neither quickly nor desperately enough to catch up with his destruction, always a beat behind the music. Sarquiss grew more sluggish as the massive amounts of blood loss he had sustained took their toll, and finally he ceased swinging his knife.

Zoro lowered Kitetsu and stepped back to survey his handiwork. Sarquiss looked wretched. He was gasping and panting heavily, stooping to his knees, spattering the floor with each movement.

Zoro took pity on Sarquiss' honor. After all, the idiot had chosen to fight, and that was something, he supposed. He sheathed the still-hungry Kitetsu and drew Yubashiri. Walking forward once more, he knocked Sarquiss out with the flat of the sword. As his opponent slumped to the floor, Zoro turned to Smoker and Tashigi and bowed.

Smoker nodded curtly. "You knocked him out- you move him. Tashigi, get somebody to clean up that appalling mess."

Tashigi wordlessly handed Zoro a sheet of paper densely covered with a small, neat hand before rushing off to fetch Kokoro, who appeared with a bucket and mop. Zoro rolled up the paper and tucked it in his haramaki before wrapping Sarquiss in his coat so he wouldn't drip and carrying him to the designated after-fight area, where a chestnut-colored tanuki with horns and a red top hat was caring for the losers of previous fights. Upon seeing the comatose Sarquiss, the creature's eyes widened and he began running in circles, waving his arms.

"Oooh! Doctor! Doctor!" squealed the tanuki.

"Er- tanuki-san, are you the doctor?" asked Zoro, a little weirded out.

"What? Oh, yeah. Oops. Wait- I'M NOT A TANUKI! I'm a reindeer. Hence horns," said the tanuki, gesturing to a cloth hammock for Zoro to set his burden in. He began ordering the nurses to sponge up the blood, stitch the deepest cuts, and so on. Zoro watched with wide eyes. This was, without a doubt, the strangest doctor he had ever seen.

He turned to leave and was immediately latched onto by skinny, enthusiastic arms around his waist as Luffy hugged him fiercely.

"Zo, you're awesome! You're SO COOL. You totally kicked that guy's ass," grinned Luffy. "I've got the neatest roommate ever."

"Uh, Luffy. Let me go _right now_. Or you will _die_."

"Oh, sorry." Luffy stepped back, sliding his hat onto his head. He took one step too far, however, because he bumped hard into a scowling, muscled blond guy in a pink tank top.

"What the fuck? Watch it, sissy. Yeah, I remember you. You can't even stand up after one hit. No wonder you're hanging around this show-off here," snapped the stranger. Turning one angry eye on Zoro, he added, "And don't get too cocky, asshole. Touch Sarquiss again and I'll put you in the morgue."

Zoro was used to being yelled at by punks whose friends he had beaten up. He had lots of glares that worked well for the occasion, and he now fixed the blond with his 'I would be laughing at you because you're such an idiot, but the wounds you'll sustain in the next minute if you don't stop are not remotely funny' look.

The guy returned to eyeing Luffy like a wet hen. The skinny boy stood up straight and faced him. It was clear to Zoro that these two had had a previous altercation. Luffy's face was unreadable, but his fists were clenched and his shoulders were tense.

The blond moved as if to slap Luffy across the face. Zoro 's hand tightened on Yubashiri, but the other's arm fell as he brushed forcefully past them to where Sarquiss lay in the hammock.

"Zoro," said Luffy quietly. "Let's go." He turned to leave, hand pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes. Wordlessly, Zoro followed his roommate back to the crowd around the fighting enclosure, where another battle was underway.

The atmosphere in the hall had lightened, and a few people were actually laughing at the fight. It was between the slouching, suit-wearing blond and an orange-haired, curvy girl with a metal staff. They weren't fighting each other, though. Instead, the blond knelt, proclaiming his undying love for the redhead as she scolded him.

"Get up, Sanji-kun! You're embarrassing me," she snapped, hitting him on the head with her staff.

"Hai, Nami-swan!" he cried, leaping to his feet, completely unfazed.

"_Honestly_. Couldn't you have _not _paired me with this idiot?" she yelled at Tashigi, who cowered against the wall. The redhead was a very intimidating person. She stamped one sandaled foot. "Fine. Sanji-kun, I'm going to hit you over the head until you pass out. Okay?"

"Hai, Nami-swan!"

"Both of you. Stop it right now and fight seriously," growled Smoker, looking thunderous. "This is shameful."

The blond looked derisively at his instructor, tilting his head back, the epitome of insolence.

"I will never kick a lady. Especially not Nami-san," he said purposefully. The girl, exasperated, put her hands on her hips.

"I'm perfectly willing to knock him out. Or if you want, one of us can forfeit. This match is dumb."

Smoker looked as if he were about to explode. "The fight is canceled. Both of you, see Tashigi. There will be no rematch. Tashigi, give them some work that'll make them better students. I'm seeing scrubbing the floor."

"Yes, Smoker-sensei," replied Tashigi. Grabbing Sanji and Nami by the arms, she led them out.

Luffy watched them go, eyes wide and puzzled. "Zoro, they're funny. Why would that guy not kick a girl? I would kick anyone's ass if they were matched against me. Well, maybe I wouldn't kick yours, but only 'cause you're my roommate and I like you a whole lot. Anybody else-" He grinned and rammed one fist against his palm. "Bam! Just like that."

"I guess he's in love with her. But yeah, I think it's kind of silly. Maybe he's just really really weak," said Zoro absentmindedly. He pulled his shirt on over his head, and felt warm, thin fingers plucking at his neckline.

"Luffy. I am serious. Stop touching me if you want to live."

"Silly Zoro, you've got your shirt on backwards," laughed Luffy, withdrawing his hand. Zoro hmphed and put his shirt on the right way.

"Hello once more, everyone. The designated time is over, so now you should all head to the dining hall before returning to your residence halls. There will be free time after dinner, and those of you who have fought would do well to begin your training sheets tonight," blared the megaphone. The dark-haired teacher smiled and replaced it on the podium before retreating backstage again.

Around Luffy and Zoro, students broke into a run, crowding around the door when there were too many of them to go through at once. Zoro realized he hadn't eaten that morning and thanks to the fights lasting all day, he had skipped lunch, too. He was starving. Luffy's eyes lit up at the mention of food and he grabbed Zoro's hand, pulling him headlong into the havoc.

For such a skinny guy, Luffy was really good at getting people to move, and before long he and Zoro were near the head of the crowd as they sprinted along, stopping short at the dining hall doors, then rushing forward once again before crowding into line. As they moved down the counter, filling their trays, Zoro took one of everything. Luffy took three.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Zoro asked as Luffy grabbed several apples and perched them on the top of his mountain of food.

"Oh yeah, I eat a lot," responded Luffy brightly. They sat at an empty table, and Luffy's food began disappearing at an alarming rate. _It would be disgusting, but he's eating so fast I can't really tell what's what._ Zoro proceeded to stuff his face.

"Can we join you?" asked a light voice. Zoro looked up, his cheeks full of food. The guy with the huge green satchel from the first day and his pretty friend were standing in front of them. Zoro swallowed noisily, and the guy ran and hid behind her so that only his long nose and the top of his head were visible.

"On second thought, heh, let's eat somewhere else, Kaya, this table has a purple-finned grastlewisk hiding under it. It'll eat our toes."

The blonde girl, tone still soft, said again, "Can we join you?" Zoro nodded curtly, and she smiled. "Thank you, Usopp-san and I don't really know anyone here. I'm not even a combatant. I'm training in the infirmary to be a doctor. Usopp-san is here to fight, though. How was the first day?"

"It was great, Kaya! I beat fifty fierce warriors using only my right foot. They're still loading them onto carts to deliver to the infirmary," said the long-nose proudly.

"You didn't even fight," commented Zoro. Usopp's ears reddened and he bit busily into a wheat roll. Kaya laughed.

"Hi guys, who're you?" Luffy had finally finished his food.

"I'm Usopp-sama, champion fighter of the land of Quap! And this is Kaya," said Usopp.

"Wow, really? That's cool, almost as neat as Zoro," said Luffy. Zoro scowled.

"He's lying, Luffy."

"Aww."

Zoro stood and picked up his tray. "Come on, Luffy, we're done."

"'Kay, coming."

"Bye!" said Kaya. "See you later!"

"Bye guys!" answered Luffy, smiling. "Hey, Zoro, they were nice, huh? Where are we going now?"

"Well, you can go back to the room. I've got a load of training to do, and I like to be alone, so I'll head to the assembly hall again," said Zoro.

"Please can I come? I like being with Zoro," said Luffy, skipping backwards so he could see Zoro's face.

Zoro sighed. He had been right. Luffy was going to be with him all the time. He caved. "Fine. But no talking,"

"Yay, I get to come with Zoro!" exclaimed Luffy jubilantly. They followed the other students until they reached the assembly hall. Weights had been stacked in the corners and mannequins stood stiffly against one wall. The most zealous fighters were already at it. Zoro unfurled his sheet and looked at the top line.

_Don't be such an arrogant show-off. _ He frowned. If the whole list was like this, that Tashigi bitch was going to get taken down. He read on as Luffy seated himself cross-legged against the wall.

_Footwork could be nimbler. 20x step patterns, see middle of floor._ He looked, and yes, there were lines of colored tape outlining a complicated footwork routine. He sighed again and began the pattern.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_So how was it? Tell me your ideas, your observations, and your issues! _

_By the way, I didn't forget about the symbol on Sarquiss' chest. It simply isn't there in this story. Read into it what you will. I left out his sunglasses too, but that's just because I felt like I was doing too much description._

_I always reply to my reviews. Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing if you do!_


	4. Locked

_Hi again! I know this took me forever, but hopefully I'll get the next one up a little quicker. Anyway, I don't really have anything to say except that I really appreciate your reviews. I know that not everybody does, but to those of you who do, I read them carefully and pay attention to any criticisms or comments you make. Of course, short reviews help too, so thanks, everybody!_

Locked

Zoro lifted the iron weight for the three hundred and fifty-ninth time, salty sweat dripping from his chin. He had been working out hard for three hours straight, but after one more slow, agonizing lift and fall, it would be over, and he would be able to go back to the room and sleep. _Just one more. It doesn't hurt. I'm strong. One more._

And he was done. Setting down the heavy metal bar, he looked toward the wall where Luffy still sat, hugging his knees and watching his roommate like a puppy left on the sidewalk. Zoro felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and he did smile, a good smile that felt better than any he'd had in a long time.

"I'm done, Luffy. Let's go."

"Yay, Zoro's done!" Luffy perked up. "Are we going back to the room? Well, I guess there's nowhere else to go, is there?"

"Not that I know of." Zoro walked over to the door. He twisted the handle. It stayed put. "Uh, Luffy?"

"M-hm?"

"You want to try the door?" _It's probably just that I worked out too much, now I can't really move anything. But a doorknob?_ Luffy tugged on the bronze handle.

"It won't move, Zoro." Luffy tugged and tugged and fell over, landing on his back with his feet in the air.

"Must be locked." _That's what I get for doing twice as many exercises as they assigned. I wonder what time it closed_. Zoro turned the lights off and lay down next to the door. "I guess we're stuck here for now. I'm going to sleep."

The room was cooling off, and Zoro closed his eyes. It was nice being in a big, quiet room at night. Peaceful. No dumbasses running around, no yelling, just him and the room. And Luffy, he supposed, but hopefully the kid would decide to be quiet for once.

Zoro inhaled, filling his lungs with sweet night air. Something soft and heavy landed on his stomach and snuggled in, giggling as Zoro's whole body (his _whole_ body) went very, very tense.

"Luffy. Off. Now."

"Aww. Zoro's no fun. I'm cold."

"You're not sleeping on my stomach. Get off before I skewer you." Luffy yawned hugely as he lifted his head and stood up, stretching his arms. Maybe it was a trick of the dim half-light, but Zoro could have sworn that Luffy's arms doubled in length before returning to his skinny body. Luffy lay down behind Zoro so that their heads were next to each other and their bodies went in opposite directions.

"Is this better?"

"Don't roll over onto me."

"'Kay! Night, Zoro."

"Night, Luffy." Zoro closed his eyes again, a little ruffled at the constant invasion of his privacy. Sure, Luffy was okay, as roommates went, but the kid kept _touching_ him. Hopefully this would be the end of the issue. He let his mind drift.

_That guy in the basement this morning… why was he there? And why are there jail cells in a school?_ Zoro shivered, even though he wasn't cold. That place had freaked him out. If he'd had his katana it would've been okay.

He rested a hand on their reassuring oblong handles. Wadou, friend of his heart, the truest sword in the world. He fingered the hand-guard gently, letting Kuina know he hadn't forgotten. He moved on to Yubashiri, dependable, sharp, experienced, and finally to Kitetsu. The cursed katana had done good work today. He wondered how the sword felt about Luffy. His fingers lay curled over the safety of his katana and he relaxed slowly, done thinking for the night.

"Zoro?"

"Mmmf. What now, Luffy?"

"You know what I said earlier, about people not liking me?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you like me?" Zoro opened his eyes to stare at the blank darkness above him.

"I don't like people, Luffy. I liked somebody when I was a kid, but she died, and I haven't liked anyone since. I'm not nice. Go snuggle with somebody else." Zoro held his three katana tightly, twisting his fingers between their safe, solid strength. Sacrificing yourself for somebody else was weakness. Being derailed from your chosen path by someone else was weakness. _Liking_... was weakness. And he didn't know anyone worth being weak for.

"Oh. All right." Luffy didn't sound disappointed. If anything, he sounded... _strong_, thought Zoro._ What does he have to feel strong about?_ "But Zoro, I'm not an idiot. Being an optimist doesn't mean ignoring other things. It just means I have more to defend."

"Defend?" _You're weak, Luffy. You can't defend anything._

"People think I'm a dumbass, I'm a baka, I'm a useless dreamer. But Zoro, I've got a dream that I'll follow until I finish it. I'll find nakama, and I'll go until the end. I don't care about little things, and I don't care if I die. I'm going to be the Pirate King, and if you don't like it then see if I care!"

"Why would _I_ care, Luffy? We're roommates. Not nakama. I don't give a damn about your dream," Zoro retorted. _Luffy, you have no idea what you're saying. Dream? I've got a dream, a reason I can't lose. But Luffy... somebody like you, you'll never make it. So where is all that confidence coming from?_ Zoro clenched his fists over the katana.

"'Kay. Night, Zoro." Luffy turned on his side and curled up.

"Luffy, what have I been telling you all day?" Zoro asked softly, voice dripping with menace.

"Don't touch Zoro."

"Right. Now, think. Where are your hands?"

"Mmm…warm…Found 'em. They're on Zoro's chest."

"Right."

"Oops." Luffy was silent for a few seconds before Zoro broke the silence.

"Luffy, where are your hands now?"

"On Zoro's legs."

"Move them."

"'Kay."

"Luffy, you are not _ever_ allowed to put your hands where they are right now."

"Wari, Zoro."

"Ohhh… my god… Luffy… stop it…"

"'Kay."

Zoro closed his eyes as Luffy's hands slid back to his body. _Wait… What the fuck? How did he reach my balls? He's all the way over there. _Zoro put aside Luffy's weirdly long reach and contemplated the remainder of his roommate.

_I'm getting attached to him. Everything he does throws me off balance. I don't know what it is, but he's someone special. Should I kill him? I'd have to leave, but I can't be weak. I can never be weak. Letting someone I feel this way about live… I'd always lose, always have a handicap even when I ought to win. _

_Unacceptable. I should do it now, cut the wall and be gone. _

Softly, carefully Zoro got to his feet. He ran his fingers over his katana, half-drew each in careful consideration, and settled on Wadou. Kuina would help him. She would have understood, and her guidance would drive the blade on if he faltered. But no, he wouldn't falter.

He drew the sword. Moonlight slipped in through the tall windows of the hall and bathed everything in a soft blue glow, but the katana's hard steel edge glinted true. Zoro could see the silent room reflected in it, see every chip in the paint near the floor, every spotless corner of the windowpane, every messy black lock of Luffy's hair where the boy lay sleeping in the moonlight.

The silvery light transformed Luffy. He looked happy, yes, but now every line of his body was accentuated like a painted ghost's. His pointed, vulnerable chin etched in pale light drew Zoro's eyes to Luffy's, and there he saw through closed lids a determination more than equal to his own. Luffy smiled in his sleep, murmured something too softly for Zoro to hear. He shifted, turning his head to one side. The movement shadowed his face as it exposed his throat.

_Now_, thought Zoro. He closed his eyes, savoring one last time the stillness of the night. The katana rose above his head, clasped in both his hands.

Zoro's eyes snapped open as he brought it down on Luffy's exposed throat. The blade flashed once as it made contact, then continued through into the floor. The room was silent. Zoro stopped and pulled Wadou out in one fluid motion as he sheathed the sword. _Thank you, Kuina._

He looked down at the corpse, expecting to feel a twinge of remorse. It would probably be a while before his attachment to Luffy could be cast away. He had been right; this was dangerous.

Luffy lay, limbs askew, a smile fixed on his open face. A thin slit pierced the exercise mat where his head had lain a minute ago. He grinned a little wider in his sleep and playfully clutched at Zoro's ankle with one long hand.

_He's alive? I didn't miss, there's no way I missed, he moved… So fast, but I think I saw it… Is he awake? No, he's asleep, no self-control, he'd be bouncing all over if he were awake… holy shit. Kuina, are you there? What did I do? What did he do? Why didn't I kill him? Kuina…_ Zoro sank to his knees beside his roommate, clutching the sheathed katana to his chest with both hands. _Kuina, help me._

Luffy stirred again, smile disappearing. His limbs twitched and he frowned slightly. He whimpered, and Zoro's resolve shriveled and blew away.

"Leave them alone… I'm not alone… I'm not… never…can't be alone… leave them…me…" Luffy murmured, clawing at nothing with tense hands. He moaned and curled up, covering his head with shaking arms. Zoro knelt beside the boy and lay Luffy's hands by his side once more as he awkwardly cradled Luffy's head in his arms.

"It's all right," he said softly. "You're not alone." Luffy quieted with surprising speed until the emotion that had torn him so a minute before was hidden behind unconscious peace. Zoro set him down and lay on the floor opposite his roommate once more. _Where will I go from here? Luffy, what are you? It's only been a day, and I feel like I've known you forever. I'm going to have to shut myself off as best I can, or else… _Sleep came upon him quickly, and his eyes closed before he had finished his thought.

The insides of his eyelids showed coral-colored as the first sun slipped in through the windows. Zoro yawned and stood up, shading his eyes from the light with one hand.

Luffy sprawled on the ground a few feet away, limbs in every direction, mouth wide open as he snored. The assembly hall was still quiet and empty, but Zoro could hear the faint noises of breakfast from the dining hall. Judging by the light, a janitor was due to come by soon and open up the hall, and then he and Luffy could go eat. He seated himself next to the door and waited.

Soon a click echoed through the room and the door swung open to reveal Kokoro with a broom and dustpan. Zoro stood.

"Excuse me, Kokoro-baa-san. We've –my roommate and I- been locked in here all night. Is it breakfast-time?"

Kokoro cackled merrily, unfazed. "Yeah, just about. You two should hurry if you want to catch any food. It disappears really fast."

"Thanks, I'll wake him up right away," Zoro replied. He tapped Luffy on the shoulder and was rewarded with a thud to his forehead as Luffy sat up, bleary-eyed, and his face connected solidly with Zoro's. Somebody's nose went crunch.

"Wha- Iteteteteee…" Luffy lay back down, hands on his nose.

"Hmm, maybe you'd better head to the infirmary instead. I'll have someone get you guys breakfast over there. You'd better hurry, though, if you don't want to be late for classes. It's a bad idea," Kokoro said teasingly. "Infirmary's just next door. Go on, shoo, both of you!"

"I'm okay, Zo, let's go to breakfast, really, I'm-" Zoro hauled Luffy up by his collar and dragged him out of the room.

"I'm not missing breakfast because of you. Let's go. Thanks, Kokoro-baa-san!" Zoro called. He stalked down the hall and came to a dead end.

"Ehh, Zo? I think you should've gone left," said Luffy. Zoro let him go and he fell limply to the ground before springing back up, as perky as ever.

"I know that, baka. Shut up," growled Zoro.

"Hey, I feel all better now, can we just go to breakfast?" asked Luffy.

"No." Zoro grabbed Luffy's arm and dragged him back along the hallway to the neat white doors of the infirmary.

Half an hour later, they were out, Luffy's nose tipped with a small white bandage. They had consumed the large breakfast sent over, but Luffy insisted he was still hungry. _Whatever,_ thought Zoro. _It's time for class anyway. He'll live. I wonder what class'll be like. Hopefully not too much math._ He shuddered. _I hate math. Can't we just fight?_

Zoro followed the students walking through the halls in threes and fours and soon came to a narrow blue door. Zoro could hear Tashigi calling attendance inside. He tugged Luffy.

"Hurry up, Kokoro said we shouldn't be late."

"Wari, Zoro." Luffy pushed the door open and ran in, straight into Tashigi, who stumbled and fell backwards into the chalkboard. The long chalkboard clattered from the wall and cracked into three pieces. Chalk dust billowed through the suddenly quiet room, and a few people coughed. As the dust subsided, a dust-white Luffy got to his feet in the middle of the mess.

"Wha? Did I hit something? Why is the chalkboard broken?"

"Idiot," rumbled Smoker from the back of the room. Several students craned their necks to watch him as he advanced, ominously swinging a ruler in one hand. "This isn't the place for a dramatic entrance, pipsqueak. Take your seat. You won't be in any fights until you've learned some respect, and you're in here to be quiet and listen to Miss Nico."

Luffy looked bewildered. "No fights? But, sensei, I don't _like_-"

The ruler hit an empty desk with a loud _thwack_. "Sit, kid. Now." Luffy sat.

And found himself peering up into the face of an angry, muscled blond in a pink tank top.

Luffy looked to the door and his eyes widened in a silent plea for support. _Zoro?_

_All right, so I simply couldn't wrap this chapter up neatly. I tried. I really, really did, but after a while I just decided that I needed to get over it, liven things up, and update. Sorry for the delay, everyone. _

_And I know this got cliché in a few parts, so please feel free to tell me what bugged you! I have issues with cliché._

_Reviews make me happy!_


	5. Out

Luffy winced

Luffy winced. Zoro could see the blond's calloused hand viciously pinching the soft skin on the inside of Luffy's elbow as his arm hung down next to the desk. Then Luffy tensed and sat up straight, obviously willing himself to ignore the red mark on his arm. Zoro opened his mouth, then checked himself. If Luffy wanted to deal with it, that was Luffy's problem. Tashigi and Smoker hadn't seen anything, so Zoro would pretend he hadn't either.

Tashigi scowled at him.

"You. Go sit next to Nami-san," she snapped, pointing to an empty seat next to the orange-haired girl from the day before. On Nami's other side, the suit-wearing blond ogled her with adoring eyes. Zoro sighed as he sat down. Trust his luck to get dumped next to these losers.

"Hi, Zoro-kun!" said Nami perkily. "I'm Nami, and this is Sanji. I'm-"

"No talking, Nami-san." Tashigi brushed herself off and straightened her glasses.

Nami blushed prettily. "Sorry, Tashigi-sensei."

"Kiss-ass," Zoro whispered. Nami flashed him a saccharine smile and shoved Sanji back off of her chair.

The door opened, and in came Robin, wearing a short black leather dress and thigh-high black boots that hinted more at 'dominatrix' than 'schoolteacher.' Zoro could almost see the riding crop. Robin picked up a thin silver ruler and said demurely, "Good morning, class. I hope you slept well."

"Good morning, Nico-sensei," the students chorused. Zoro closed his eyes in disgust. He could hear Sanji's heart thumping from three seats away. _Fucking princess. Why couldn't they have seated me next to Luffy? Then I'd at least be next to a freak I know. _A hum of whispers alerted him that something interesting was happening. He opened his eyes and looked at the front of the room.

Zoro gulped. _What the fuck?_ Slim forearms had sprouted from the floor and a line of them passed pieces of chalkboard out the door like some pale inverted centipede. Robin stood in the corner, arms crossed gracefully and dark-lashed eyes closed. A few ethereal purple petals floated into the air, and the arms dissolved, leaving a clear, if dusty, floor. The students leaned forward in their seats, mouths agape. Robin smiled a little and opened her eyes as her arms dropped and the last of the petals disappeared.

"Thank you for your patience, everyone. Now we shall begin. Who knows the principal grain export of East Blue?"

Sanji's hand was in the air like a shot.

"Yes, Miss Robin! I know!" And so it went. Robin would ask a question, a student would answer it, and Robin would give them a fifteeen-minute lecture on the subject. She was a good lecturer, and Zoro surprised himself by actually listening to much of what she said. They covered scattered topics, as different from each other as coal mining in Fuschia, child prostitution in Loguetown, octagonal barn architecture in West Blue, and the ancient sonnets of Mariejoa.

Zoro jumped in his seat when the thin brass chime on the wall struck eleven. Everyone stood and rushed to the door, hurrying to be the first to lunch. _Why is everybody here always in such a goddamn hurry?_ thought Zoro. _There'd be just as much food no matter what. I wonder where Luffy is. Probably at the front of the crowd, ready to eat everything in sight. _The room was soon empty, and Zoro stood leisurely, yawning and stretching. He shook his head and walked out the door.

_Thump_. Somebody was slammed against a wall down the hallway in the opposite direction from the dining hall. Zoro turned to look and saw a pink shirt and a red one. _Aw, fuck it. Luffy, you little dumbass. It's your problem. I won't help you._ He glanced back down the hallway in time to see the blond's big-knuckled fist smash into Luffy's mouth and see Luffy go flying. He landed on his back and lay there, unmoving. The blond tramped over to him and raised a fist again. Zoro changed his mind. For reasons he couldn't fathom, he felt responsible for the skinny boy. Luffy threw him off balance and made him feel protective. It wasn't comfortable. _Shit, Luffy. Fuck you. Don't get hurt again, it'll be such a hassle._ Zoro ran down the hallway toward the fight.

He skidded to a halt only a few feet from them. "Asshole, let him go. He's done nothing to you," he said harshly. The blond looked over his shoulder and grinned at Zoro.

"Looks like boyfriend here came to save you, twerp," he said to Luffy, then addressed Zoro. "We've had a difference of opinion. None of your business. Get lost."

"Let him go," Zoro responded roughly. "Unless you'd like a fight? I'm more than happy to oblige, if that's what you're aiming for." He rested a hand on his katana.

"Zoro…" coughed Luffy. Zoro looked down at his roommate as he lay on the gray concrete floor. Luffy's eyes were wide and earnest as he tried to speak, but he was interrupted by a loud fit of coughing. Once the coughing subsided, he said in a small, sure voice, "Don't fight him, Zo. I know you could beat him 'cause you're awesome an' you're my favorite roommate, but don't fight him, please, I'm not fighting him." Zoro narrowed his eyes. _Don't fight? What kind of advice is that from somebody who wants to be the pirate king?_

"What the hell is up with you two?" sneered Luffy's attacker. A big, hard fist smashed into the side of Zoro's head. He didn't brace for it and flew into the wall before sliding to the floor. "Or maybe you're just too weak, huh? Willing to cut up Sarquiss, but you know when you're up against someone you can't beat. Pathetic. You're disgusting." The blond turned on his heel and walked off down the hall.

"Are you going to be okay, Luffy? Should we go to the infirmary?" asked Zoro. He could feel a bruise in the making, but he'd had worse. Luffy, on the other hand, looked wretched. _I can't believe he just took that… even the lamest, weakest amateur could've done something. How the hell did he get accepted into the school? He would've been in huge trouble if I hadn't waited to leave. _Sighing to himself, Zoro got to his feet.

"I'm fine. I'm going back to the room." Luffy stood shakily, dusting off his straw hat and carefully bending its tattered brim back into shape. He shoved it over his messy black hair and pulled the brim down low to shadow his face. "Don't come."

_Oh no you don't, Luffy. I haven't helped anyone I didn't have to since I can't remember when, and now you're trying to leave? You are going to tell me exactly what is going on here,_ thought Zoro. Wordlessly, he grabbed Luffy's arm near his shoulder and held on as Luffy started to walk away.

"Zo…" Luffy looked over his shoulder at his hard-faced roommate. He tried to pry Zoro's fingers away with his own, but Zoro wasn't having any.

"You think after saving you from a dipshit like him I'm going to just let you go have an angst session about how you can't fight or something? Luffy. You've been following me around like we're joined at the fucking hip since we met. I know something's up when you start needing alone time," Zoro said in a rush.

_Calm down,_ he told himself._ Geez. The kid tries to leave and suddenly you're having a nervous breakdown. It's okay. None of this would have mattered twelve hours ago, so it shouldn't matter now, either. He's just some half-assed kid who thinks he can fight and eats too much. It's okay…_ He didn't find his arguments very convincing and kept his hand steady on Luffy's shoulder as he started walking in the direction of their room. Or so he thought.

"Zo. It's that way," chirped Luffy. _Wow, that was a mood swing,_ thought Zoro._ Is he going to be hyper just like usual now? _Luffy certainly looked happier. The enormous, ear-to-ear grin wasn't quite back yet, but it was getting there. Somehow even the bright blood that ran in a rivulet from the corner of his mouth couldn't detract from his miraculously restored bounciness.

Luffy tilted his head coyly and laughed. "What is it, Zoro? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What? I'm not looking at you, idiot," Zoro grunted, dismayed to have been caught. _But I was…_

"Zoro?" asked Luffy, peering at Zoro from beneath black bangs. "When I go out to sea, do you wanna be my first mate?" He grinned hugely and spun around on one foot, windmilling his arms. "We'd have lots of great adventures together! We could see everything and beat everyone!"

"Luffy, I'm not a pirate. I'm not going to be a pirate." _Not even for you,_ he added silently.

"Awww, Zo, c'mon, it'll be awesome!" Luffy pleaded, eyes wide.

"No."

"That's fine, you'll change your mind," announced Luffy. "I've decided."

"Luffy! You can't decide that all by yourself!" exclaimed Zoro. _Trust this half-wit to think I'm always going to there for him. Sooner or later, he'll meet up with somebody with a bad sense of humor when there's nobody there to protect him and he'll get really messed up. Maybe then he'll stop spouting all this nonsense. _"Come on, let's go back to the room."

"'Kay!" said Luffy,

…**Ahem. Sorry for the delay. A lot has changed since I posted the last chapter, and I'm ashamed to say that this little number has been sitting on my computer for a long time. But I might even write more soon! I've gotten some amazing reviews and loads of support and even a beautiful piece of fanart by Rivermore's Horse, so I'm quite motivated. Summer vacation starts in only a few weeks, so look out for another update!**


End file.
